<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【犹耶/JCS2000】作弊艺术 by leoliver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730713">【犹耶/JCS2000】作弊艺术</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver'>leoliver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于犹大最近为何饱受某种雷声一般的幻听困扰。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【犹耶/JCS2000】作弊艺术</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※犹大依然是画家设定。一般没讲的话各个段落之间还是没啥关系的。但是这个事也很玄学。主要是我脑洞比较小。<br/>※我流撒旦，随便写的。<br/>※出bug了不要客气，来打我。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作弊艺术</p><p> </p><p>开始画新作不久，犹大出现了幻听症状。</p><p>幻听不是指撒旦又在教唆他了那样的情况。而是像雷电甚至核弹，在耳边爆裂的那种声音。</p><p>最开始每当幻听响起的时候，犹大的脑袋会真的错会成自己被什么东西击中，整个人猛然失去平衡。为此他身上淤青多了不少。人的大脑确实如此，"真实"不过是感受中的一种。大脑积极回应虚假现象之时犹大也无可奈何。</p><p>如果犹大有什么朋友的话，他们会建议他就医。但是他没有。</p><p>没有朋友也没有就医。犹大知道都没必要。</p><p>症状在最初的一个星期内十分可怕，摸不出什么规律，有时一天发作五次以上，尽管都是一瞬间结束，但他的精神被折磨到不行。这是撒旦的杰作？他丝毫想不起来根源。</p><p>当犹大做好准备应对这炸雷时，它却一整天都消停下去，反而让犹大战战兢兢。防御不知何时进攻的敌人太可怖了。最开始他以为睡眠会有所帮助，但事实证明了夜晚更加糟糕。每当他由浅眠滑向深眠，轰——一声巨响，战争开始了。</p><p>他咒骂一声，然后坐着，坐到天明。整个人疲惫不堪。</p><p>现在他的床头柜上摆满了药物，正规的，不正规的，处方药，非处方药，甚至一些边陲文明的巫医制品，从无照经营的诊所，代理人，黑市等等地方弄来的。无一个有效，有些吃了还造成严重的呕吐，甚至差点杀了他。但他还是只能混乱地吃下去，止痛药的量不断增加。</p><p>他有时间就会思考这是得罪了谁。经过一番推测，这可能是来自于某个被称为上帝的老家伙的惩罚，雷电不是很有那人的风格吗？但是犹大的户口早不在他手中了。</p><p>而这个搞笑的频率又太像撒旦了。撒旦也许在某处看着监视器，等犹大放松警惕便按下写着"猫叫"但其实是脑内惊雷的按钮。或者，他与那些同行的恶魔打扑克，每次输给精明的玛门，就按铃以示愤怒。</p><p>玛门是个不知轻重的。他玩桥牌每次都赢。撒旦厌恶他。他管钱，撒旦厌恶他，又没办法。于是撒旦用犹大出气。</p><p>犹大被自己扭曲的幻想弄笑了，这是诅咒缠身后唯一一次。他倒在床上思索，无论是耶和华还是撒旦，这个垃圾咒语是因何而得他怎么也回忆不来。挠头，犹大的记忆力也越来越差了。用尽力气分析的话，浑身上下没什么地方可称舒适，还不如……</p><p>哦，可他已经死了，还能怎样？他不能再死一次了。而且，为什么死了还这幅样子？</p><p>——他自己要求的。</p><p> </p><p>要说的话，他和撒旦要求如此。在撒旦的写字楼顶层，他去寻他，撒旦正躺在桌子上掏耳朵。撒旦从来都自称慷慨，有求必应，当犹大要求时，他不听合同内容就点头同意。</p><p>犹大想如同活人一样回到人间。活人？真是奇怪的要求。他们要饥饿，生病，连纸都能划伤身体，要劳作，忍耐，承担贫穷，承受冷漠。他们的身体自出生就在走向消亡，还自欺欺人地称之为"成长"。寒冰冻死他们，火焰烧死他们。可最多的死法还是谋杀。</p><p>凡人都害怕地狱，因为他们无知。死亡才是自由，天堂让人看了起鸡皮疙瘩，全时空最快活不过是地狱。还有周三的地狱油锅直播，如果不看也太可惜了。</p><p>犹大铁着脸听着。</p><p>撒旦见他不搭腔接话，打了个响指说，诅咒生效了。滚吧。你演喜剧门票一定滞销，地狱的观众要求高着哩。</p><p>犹大走出撒旦的办公室。临了他说，可我不是什么喜剧演员，我是商人。</p><p>于是犹大死了，但像生者一样回来了。</p><p>他首先摸着胸口确认触觉和呼吸。呼吸，心跳，脉搏，无一不在。他甚至用刀划了自己的小指。疼痛。血珠结成饱满的一颗停在伤口上，最后向下溢开，流成一道线。</p><p>一切如常。除了他死了。</p><p>所以这些是真实的，也是虚假的。</p><p>撒旦没有现形，用一团黑烟发了个语音消息，提醒他"你无法自杀。加略人犹大，你必须等到命运耗尽你的愿望，或者耗尽你的每一滴血，只有这两种方式重返我的门厅。"</p><p>不能自杀是什么诡异的条件。这明明是……</p><p> </p><p>犹大不再回想了。他整个头皮针刺一样发痛，胃里又开始不知真假的翻江倒海，妈的。他闭上了眼睛，但手指掐着掌心力求清醒。</p><p>身体状况让他不能工作或出门，但还好物资很充足。前段时间他已经因为长期熬夜和饮食不规律而不适，却还是硬撑着在最近的便利店买了能吃一个月的能量饮料和速食食品，为了留在公寓闭门画新的画作。</p><p>现在他又要死了吗？回到撒旦的写字楼去，那个门厅洋溢着奇特的"香水"味，仿佛撒旦自己嚼过了野兽的肠子以后啐出来的东西似的，每次嗅到都让犹大反胃。可他还不想就这样回去——他乞求来的愿望，还没完成。有个身影闪现在脑海里，捕捉不到就消失了。犹大张口想叫住他，竟发不出声音。</p><p>脑海里回想到门厅的味道，犹大已经止不住干呕，幻觉再次引发了真实的身体反应。此时，冲散了恐怖的尸体味道，突然有另一种熟悉的气味迎来，那是某种可燃的精油或什么东西的香气，犹大分辩不清，只知道香氛逐渐停到床边，将自己直接包裹起来。</p><p>"?&amp;#﹉;%…"犹大像呵斥一般嚷了着什么，耶稣转了转眼睛，发觉没听清，但是算了。</p><p>"如果你想知道我是怎么进来的…嗯…...你之前给了我备用钥匙。"</p><p> </p><p>耶稣现在以一个比较难受的姿势侧坐在床边，一边的手臂搂着犹大的肩膀，让他的头靠卧在自己身上。犹大时而抽搐两下时而梦呓几句。</p><p>耶稣有段时间——约莫十一天半，没有收到过犹大的联络。虽然之前也有过类似的情况，多是犹大需要静心完成一副作品。</p><p>即便在那种条件下犹大也不忘一个星期发上一条信息给耶稣，大多数在深夜，而耶稣在日出前后回复他。一般是“不要睡得太晚，亲爱的犹大。希望你作画顺利。”犹大偶尔会想，他那机器一样的作息时间真是值得尊敬。</p><p>只有这次犹大简单地在开头解释为"作画"，就不再回复任何消息。</p><p>因此耶稣亲自来到他的公寓了，这选择已经经过了相当的考量，希望不会打扰到他。</p><p>一进来，耶稣就被这景象吓到了。到处是方便食品垃圾，乱扔的衣服，甚至有些犹大非常珍惜的画框被砸烂了，新作好像没什么进度，一大块白板立在地上；地毯上——唔，那是耶稣最喜欢的一条手织地毯——很明显曾有一管颜料被踩爆了，放射状四溅的白色颜料中间隐约看见靴子底纹的形状，顺着越来越浅的鞋印看过去，靴子被丢在一边，紧闭着的卧室门前撒着很多止痛片。</p><p>耶稣左手还提着一兜子外卖，是犹大上个月说好吃的一家外国餐馆。他把外卖放下，敲了敲卧室门。但是犹大显然已经沉浸在门厅的回忆里不可自拔了，五感几乎消失。</p><p>浓汤肯定凉了。耶稣一边为犹大按摩头部一边想。犹大整个人的状态很骇人，这么凌乱的房间让耶稣已有心理准备，但亲眼看到仰躺在床上的本人时，耶稣还是倒抽了一口气。</p><p>"可怜的犹大……"他摸了摸犹大的头，揩去犹大眉间的湿冷的汗珠。</p><p>犹大好像醒了。睁开眼。但耶稣没确定他是否看到了自己。直到犹大缓缓出声:"……拉比。"</p><p>"你十几年没这样叫我了。"</p><p>"拉比……是你来了，我在做梦吗？"他声音虚弱且喑哑。</p><p>耶稣摇摇头:"我钟爱的挚友，兄弟，我的爱人。我在此处，在你身边。告诉我你怎么了？"耶稣用手拖住犹大的下巴，他像块风干的橡皮泥，沉重又无力。</p><p>"我……"犹大全身无征兆地停顿了一会，耶稣耐心等着不动。然后他说了别的事:"拉比，我爱你，可我把你中意的地毯弄脏了。"</p><p>好像小孩子在道歉。耶稣笼着犹大胳膊的手稍用力地握了握，以使他安心。耶稣轻轻在犹大的眼皮上印下一吻，接近时犹大老实地闭上双目。"你最喜欢的那块波斯地毯……"</p><p>在黑暗里他听到耶稣伏在他耳边说:"不用担心地毯，你一直在生病吗？为什么不告诉我？"</p><p>"我不知道……中了什么诅咒…头疼……"</p><p>犹大混乱中阐述了一下目前的状况，语言里夹杂着不少紊乱杂糅的幻象，包括彼得笨手笨脚地玩抓娃娃机，无端损失了很多财产。耶稣仔细听完了。</p><p>他为什么不告诉自己呢。耶稣重重地叹气。从以前开始他就需要用更多的精力和犹大对话，西蒙他们简单易懂，而犹大从不。他知道犹大太封闭了，有时候甚至对耶稣也不愿明说。</p><p>"是我的错，拉比，我有罪……"犹大眼角湿润了，下一刻眼泪立刻不停歇地涌出来，他好像在水幕的遮挡下看着耶稣，"拉比…我爱你……是我错了，我不该出卖你……"</p><p>"不......"耶稣搂紧了他。</p><p>"我渴望赎罪……拉比——我要在你需要的地方，即便是替你做不义的事，即便是顺从你的话自害，只要你要求……我会为你做事……"</p><p>耶稣慌乱为他擦拭眼泪，但是几乎无用。在这样的胡言乱语中，耶稣听到了新的事实。他仅知道犹大曾向撒旦许愿回到人间，从未设想犹大要赎罪。原来他一直缄默地等待耶稣的指示，要为耶稣做一桩价值相等的事以偿还那天的所作所为。</p><p>但是耶稣从不要求。毕竟在耶稣心中，犹大没有背叛自己。他不"原谅"是因为犹大无罪，而犹大执拗地在一旁静候，乃至两千年过去了，撒旦开始不耐烦地加速犹大再度死亡的进程。只是撒旦仅能做这些小打小闹的事，时间也选在犹大闭关作画时——可惜还是败露了。</p><p>许愿，偿还，诅咒。犹大全都安静淡然地吞下。</p><p>"唉，犹大，犹大……"他召唤着意识游在远端的犹大，覆住他空握的手，"你没有出卖我。出卖我的另有其人。"</p><p>犹大不知听见没有，全无回应，他流泪的样子像个半夜在广场上喷涌的无声喷泉。</p><p>"你要为我做事，就为着爱我而做吧，不要因为有愧于我。我要你吻我，只消一个吻。不是为了清除你的'罪孽'，不是为了你来弥补我……为你爱我。"耶稣圈住犹大，下巴静静靠在他头上。</p><p>耶稣一直抱着犹大直到他真正意义上的睡着，光是要不惊醒他抽身已经让耶稣手忙脚乱好一通了。他活动了一下腰腿，看看挂钟，宵夜的时间也过了。城市变得寂静，只有偶尔经过的车辆刷刷作响。耶稣很喜欢轮胎倾轧柏油路的那种声音。有时候如果破例没有早睡，他会邀请犹大和他一起出去散步。这种时候只有犹大一定在线，他们的对话总是由耶稣提起，犹大愉快地答应，然后耶稣再嘱咐他以后一定要早些睡觉结束。</p><p>夜间散步时犹大一般都心情很好，他会卸下白日里咄咄逼人的气势，和耶稣聊一些轻松的东西。</p><p>耶稣把冷掉的浓汤热了一份，端着靠在阳台的栏杆上。到处是灯火，但街面上空荡荡的，连醉酒的人都不在此时乱晃了。咽下第一口汤时，番茄鲜香的味道让耶稣顿感疲惫。好喝。好累......耶稣一勺一勺品着浓汤的味道，目光停到了一棵行道树上。在那棵树的阴影里，他们差点......咳咳咳。</p><p>唔哦......耶稣为了防止自己再想，转念对自己说，吃完东西再去收拾一下那些药片。那真是整个房子里最危险的东西，一看便知是些有强效又十分损伤脏器的药物，或者甚至有些毒物混在里面。</p><p>但是一回到卧室里，耶稣就叹了口气坐到床边。有床在的房间氛围总是不一样，他想自己今天绝对无法从床上站起来了，于是安然遵从了身体想休息的意愿。他直接躺在被子外面，蹑手蹑脚挪到犹大身边。他看着在被子里蜷缩着的犹大，很快陷入了意识的深海。</p><p>梦中犹大好像拥吻了他。这正是他向画家索求的。嘴唇相触的时候梦里好像有许多鸽子飞起来。</p><p> </p><p>犹大从雷电的臆想中脱身后，事情当然都正常了起来，尽管他修养了一段时间，耶稣正好在公寓住下，出出入入上下帮忙。犹大不会羞于向耶稣道谢，只是又不再叫他"拉比"了。</p><p>犹大示弱一般叫他"拉比"的样子，耶稣不知怎的联想到幼年的犹大，他不曾亲眼见过，但似乎能想到那样的一个孩子，对于贤者的信任和依赖，还有打翻了拉比的杯子后低着头认错的样子。然后这孩子的形象和现如今整日别别扭扭的犹大重合在一起。</p><p>实在有些……可爱。他一定脸红了，在用餐时自然而然流露出笑意。一旁的犹大已经无奈地看了他半晌。</p><p>"拉比。"犹大一副"我知道你在想什么"的表情，"现实可能和你的幻想不太一致，我小时候是个父母都管不住的疯小子，到处给别人添乱。"</p><p>耶稣不改笑意:"那么你没怎么变化过。"</p><p>"哦，是的。"犹大嘴拉得老长，手肘搭在椅子扶手上，"真抱歉，让你见笑了。"</p><p>听到犹大精力充沛的常规语气，耶稣咯咯地笑了起来，这让犹大同时有点无地自容和焦躁，没注意到自己又在搓手心。接着他听到耶稣问:"你得回到撒旦那去吗？"</p><p>什么人能这么轻松说出"你得回撒旦那去吗"，好像在说"草莓酱帮我拿一下"一样。</p><p>耶稣不顾阴沉着脸的犹大追问道:"我终于'要求'你了，犹大，尽管最终是你向我泄题……那么你要按照契约回到地狱了吗？"</p><p>犹大放下手里的碟子倚到靠背上，他看得出耶稣有点紧张地等着回答。按理论讲，他要么死(在精神崩溃里)，要么完成耶稣的"要求"，任意一项划掉后撒旦就会召他回去。所以现在，简单的那个选择归档了，答案是:是。</p><p>犹大应该停留不了多久了。撒旦之后又要喋喋不休那个地狱油锅直播——想到这他就双手揉搓脸部冷静一下。</p><p>但算了。犹大不想回去了。</p><p>作弊吧。</p><p>这种小陷阱他早就准备好了，是商人最擅长的合同欺诈。而对于耶稣来说，正确的话语从来都不是难事。</p><p>他期待地看向耶稣，四目交汇，他一只手握住耶稣的手腕。</p><p>所谓默契就是这样的东西。耶稣并不真的掌握读心的魔术。就在刚才，犹大不是也"读心"了吗？耶稣靠近犹大，他的笑容十分明朗，另一只手轻拍着犹大略微出汗的手背。</p><p>"现在，我要你为我做一件事。留在我的身边。"</p><p>"为您效劳，拉比。"</p><p>【END】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>